


Anshuu (暗愁)

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Outsiders (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Poetry, Requested!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Tatsu stares into her sword and remembers
Relationships: Maseo Yamashiro/Tatsu Toro, Maseo Yamashiro/Tatsu Yamashiro, Tatsu Toro & Reiko Yamashiro, Tatsu Toro & Takeo Yamashiro, Tatsu Toro & Yuki Yamashiro, Tatsu Yamashiro & Reiko Yamashiro, Tatsu Yamashiro & Takeo Yamashiro, Tatsu Yamashiro & Yuki Yamashiro
Series: DC Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Anshuu (暗愁)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathbymanga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbymanga/gifts).



> Requested by @ComicsExalted

Tatsu stares into her sword and remembers

She members her beloved husband 

And how happy they had been

She thinks about her twin daughters

Who she'd cherished

And her mind flashes to their bodies burned and bleeding

She cries and clutches her sword

The sword that holds his soul

As she reflects

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @HelenaWayneBlog and @RedFreakinArrow for help with the title
> 
> Anshuu (暗愁) approximately means "sad reminiscing" which I thought fit the tone of the poem


End file.
